


Movin' On Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Movin' On Up

Title: Movin' On Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Challenge: #19: Moving House  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Movin’ On Up

~

“Why move?” Harry grumbled. “We’re comfortable here, our stuff’s here... We’ll have to get the Manor’s curses removed before we can move there, anyway.”

“It’s my ancestral home,” Draco said. “I always dreamed I’d live there, and now that I finally can, it seems a shame to let the opportunity go. Plus...” Draco smirked, making Harry worry. “There is one other reason.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“You know the way we enjoy ‘christening’ rooms?”

Harry grinned.

“Well, think of the hundreds of rooms we’d have at our disposal there...”

“So,” Harry interrupted. “When can we move?”

~


End file.
